sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Davis
Aaron Davis is the character from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Appearance Personality Biography Early Life Not much is known about Aaron Davis's past except that he is Jefferson's brother. When they were young, they used to tag buildings until at some point, the brothers became estranged with Jefferson becoming a cop and Aaron secretly becomes "The Prowler" and started working for Kingpin. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Aaron Davis is first seen where after his nephew, Miles Morales, meets a girl named "Gwanda", he asks him for advice on how to talk to her by doing Casanova style and claiming it to be "proved science". He then encourages Miles to pursue his passion for graffiti. He takes him to a subway station where he can draw and while they are leaving, Miles gets bitten by a radioactive spider which gives him his powers. Later, Miles is unable to call Aaron, who claims to be away on some business. He stumbles upon a lab where Spider-Man and Green Goblin are fighting during the Kingpin's first test on the super-collider. Prowler is sent by Kingpin to assist Green Goblin in fighting Spider-Man. However, after Green Goblin's attempt to kill Spider-Man fails, it causes the super-collider to kill Green Goblin and injure Spider-Man in the process. After Kingpin kills Spider-Man, Miles out of shock causes himself to be exposed which has Kingpin send Prowler to kill him. Miles manages to escape from him after a subway train nearly runs him over. After Miles decides to help all the Spider-People return to their own dimensions, he tries to contact his father but then instead goes to his Aaron's apartment to leave him a note about him leaving. The Prowler enters his apartment which causes Miles to become invisible to hide from. The Prowler takes his mask off revealing himself to be Aaron which shocks Miles to learn that his uncle is a supervillain working for the Kingpin and to believe that his father was right about Aaron. He tries to escape but Prowler pursues him. Miles manages to escape through a traffic accident but Prowler watches his nephew leave (not knowing that he is a new Spider-Man). Kingpin sends Prowler, Doctor Octopus, Scorpion and Tombstone to Aunt May's house to kill all the Spider-People there. After a huge battle that destroys the house, Miles escapes with the USB (which will send all the Spider-People back to their dimensions) with Prowler pursuing him once again. Prowler corners him and starts strangling him until Miles willingly takes his Spider-Man mask off which shocks Prowler who also takes his mask off. Realizing that he can't go through with killing Miles and working for Kingpin anymore, he refuses to kill Miles. This causes Kingpin to shoot him in the back. Miles takes his uncle into an alleyway where Aaron apologizes to for everything and tells Miles that he is the best and to keep going until he dies in his nephew's arms. Jefferson and the police arrive to arrest this Spider-Man but he flees. This causes Jefferson to think that this Spider-Man killed his brother. Later, Jefferson tries to apologize for his mistakes that he made to Miles and believes that he won't talk to him (not knowing that Miles is all webbed up to his chair). However, Miles helps return the Spider-People to their dimensions, defeats Kingpin, clears his name and becomes the new Spider-Man. In addition, Miles and Jefferson spray paint a memorial to Aaron at the police station Jefferson work at. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reformed Category:Reformed Characters